The New Lab Rat
by girltech31
Summary: When Davenport tells his family a secret that he has been hiding for longer than a decade, how will they react to this dreading news?What happens when a mysterious girl comes to make an additional part in the family? They are shocked to discover a secret
1. The Memory

Tasha's P.O.V

This has been happening for a while now. I mean isn't 4 kids enough? Other women will think "No, the stress is too much". Or say,'' It's really tiring, but go for it.'' I been having this strange urge that something or someone's missing in my life. I been meaning to talk to Donald about it, but I couldn't manage to say the right words, or he would just say that I'm talking crazy and just ignore me. What will he say? Will he think I'm being too selfish and pushy and leave me? What about the children? What will they say? I hope they won't this otherwise of me. I just hope they will accept the facts and that the family could possibly have room for 1 more addition. If I manage to somehow convince him that another child is a good idea, then possibly he can turn them bionic or give them super powers or make them heroes. I would accept him or her being heroes. Leo would probably be cool with the idea and accept it and Adam, Bree and Chase could use the extra help during missions and school life, so that's a maybe. 'Okay Tasha you could do this, 'she said making her way to the elevator.

Davenport's P.O.V

I remembered it her for the first time. Our wedding ,date, and it all came back to me slowly. Confused? You should be. Okay it all started 12 years ago.

_I was 26 years old. I was telling the experiments A B and C to nap. It had been 6 weeks since I took them from Douglas. He made chips that gave regular humans super human abilities that made them bionic. To experiment A he gave him massive strength because of his size .But when he was younger, he was hit in the head by Douglas which gave him a learning disorder ,low IQ, and gave him the mindset of a five year old child .I decided to name him Adam and proclaim him as 5 years old. Experiment B was given speed because of her lean body. She is the middle child and the only girl in the team. I named her Bree and surprisingly, she is the fastest girl in her own track team. Experiment C is the youngest at 3 years old in the trio. He is a very small 2 year old and has is very bright. He was given superior intelligence and super senses. He is the brightest out of the trio and the smallest. Together these three are the greatest trio combination ever. When they're older they get to take on dangerous missions .But for now I'm getting to know them a lot better. I started to walk upstairs to watch some TV when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it to see an African-American woman. She had short wavy black hair._ She _was wearing an orange coat with a red tank top and red lace bra. Her breasts showed through. In other words she was beautiful. ''Uh, H-Hi''. '' Hi I'm Tasha Dooley; I'm new to the neighborhood. I asked the other neighbors to show me around the place but they were too busy. I was hoping you show me around?'' ''O-Okay.'' I was about to say yes until I heard a wailing coming downstairs from the lab. ''I'm kind busy today though. How about I show you tomorrow okay?'' ''Okay let me finish unpacking. Here call me,'' she said as she wrote down her number and address. Once she was gone, he went downstairs to the lab. He saw a wailing Bree a sad Adam and a curious-looking Chase. He asked. ''A-dee broke my dolly.'' She wailed. ''Adam, why did you do that?'' ''I-It was an-an accident. He sniffled .I didn't mean to Bee-Bee. I pwomise I'll get you a new dolly.'' ''Promise? ''she said sniffling with a smiling. ''Promise he said while hugging her.'' ''Alright, time to sleep. Tomorrow I am going to someone's house, and Eddy here will babysit you guys." ''Okay, Adam and Bree said while Chase nodded. The next morning Davenport went over To Tasha's house where he found her making dinner. ''Hi Tasha. Who are you making dinner for?" ''For me, Leo, and you.'' ''W-Who's Leo?'' ''Leo is my son. LEO! She yelled, come down!'' ''Yes, mommy?'' ''I would like to introduce you to Donald Davenport.'' ''Hello buddy,'' Davenport said. ''H-Hello I'm Leo. I-I miss my daddy,'' he wailed. He turned around to see Tasha with tears in her eyes. ''Tasha, you okay?'' ''My husband, John, cheated on me with my sister, Tanya. So, I divorced him and haven't spoken to my sister ever since,'' she said now crying. I knew I had to say the honest thing so I said it.'' Tasha, John was a jerk to you. He shouldn't even had been with you and lied to you. You're a beautiful woman and any guy would be happy to be with you. I know I would. You're a great mother to Leo and hopefully I wish one day we will be a family." Tasha smiled after he finished and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and smooth. Inside his head he was screaming for joy. After they finished eating, she tucked Leo into bed and kissed him goodnight. Then she and Donald went into her bedroom and started making out. Then things led to another and they had sex .When Donald woke up he thought of the kids, woke up Tasha, and said, ''will you be my girlfriend?'' She said yes, they kissed and he left. When he got back to the lab, he saw them sleeping in their capsules and kissed each of their foreheads and quietly whispered,"Goodnight guys, I love you." A few months after they started dating, Davenport wanted to propose to Tasha. He was getting ready for his date, with his ring in his pocket when his children came up to him and said," Ooh Tasha is going to be our mommy, mommy, Tasha's going be our mommy , mommy, Tasha's going to be our mommy, very soon." ''Cute song." ''I made it myself,'' said Bree.'' Now remember guys, don't use your bionics, or come up okay?''. ''Okay! Have fun". ''Bye kids behave'', he said when he heard the doorbell ring. When he was out of sight, Adam said,"Alright guys we got to make this perfect. If Davenport impresses Tasha, she'll be our new mommy. ''But he said not to use our bionics or even come up, ''Chase said. ''But if this goes wrong, we won't have a mommy.'' Bree said. ''Fine, let's try to impress Tasha.'' Yahoo'' screamed the kids. Meanwhile Upstairs….. Tasha and Davenport were eating their dinner in peace and Leo upstairs in the bedroom when the lights suddenly turned off. ''Donald what's wrong with the lights?''Since the lights are broken, how about I go get some candles?'' He went to find candles to lighten the romantic mood. Since it was super hot, the kids put on the A.C to make Tasha cuddle. Fortunately she cuddled up with Donald. When Tasha and Donald started talking they couldn't hear what the adults were saying so they went upstairs to hear better. Tasha saw them and he admitted that they were his kids so Tasha admitted her secret too. That she was pregnant with a girl. They kissed and Donald proposed. A few weeks later they got married. When they were driving home a driver hit their car. Adam Bree and Chase had small injuries that were healed instantly because of their bodies being immune to all sicknesses and injuries. Donald and Leo had minor injuries. Tasha gave birth to a baby girl named Chelsea. She had her mother's black wavy hair and her father's black eyes. She had light caramel skin and weighed at 5 pounds 4 ounces. But Tasha was diagnosed with brain damage; she lost part of her memory. She lost the memory of all the times she spent with Donald, Adam, Bree, and Chase, and their newborn child. When the pediatrician went to check on the baby, it was Douglas in disguise. He said, 'Donny, You Took Adam, Bree, and Chase away from me, now I'll give your daughter bionics as revenge,' he said while injecting a needle into his niece. When Donald found out that that his wife had memory loss, he said bitterly, 'If Tasha can't remember anything, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo don't deserve to remember either. He picked up his memory wiper and said,'' I'm sorry'' before aiming it at his children's faces._


	2. The truth

Davenport's P.O.V

I winced at the memory. I remembered it too well. It pains me every time I look at the children. Those two words "I'm sorry'', haunts me every time I close my eyes. Every time I look at them. I look at their scared faces and hear their screams. Those screams of the little children today. What happens when they find out? I know they will be angry. Then I'll have to face those faces. Those haunting faces. Especially Tasha's. She would be devastated and heartbroken that she did had a daughter growing up without a mother. What about Leo? He will be mixed with different emotions. I know he will. Just looking at him makes me feel guilty. Growing up without a sister. He would be angry and be conflicted with so many emotions. What about Adam, Bree, and Chase? Having their whole childhood without a mother? Having one and then just forgetting about her. What about having the responsibilities of being older siblings? I'm going to try my best to talk to them. They would have mixed emotions towards me, but I would have to do the best that I can. I would have to get my daughter back no matter what. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the elevator door open. Tasha came in looking nervous. I couldn't blame her I was nervous too; but I was still curious about what happened. "So honey, Tasha said. I was  
if you wanted to have another child." 'What? Wow this was going to be easier than I thought.' ''So is it okay that we adopt instead of having a baby?'' I said. ''Okay, but how come you don't want to have a baby?'' She said. I'll explain it all later, but can you get the kids? It includes them too." ''Okay it's time for a family meeting,'' She said.

Tasha's P.O.V

I was wondering what Donald was going to say. "Guys there is something I haven't told you. I had been holding this secret for a long time. I hope you guys won't be angry towards me and you would eventually forgive me. It all started 12 years ago." When he finished the story, I had mixed emotions. It was a mixture of anger sadness curiosity and happiness. I was angry that he never told me. Sad that my own daughter has been growing up without a mother figure. Curious of what happened to her and where she is now. And I'm happy that there's a chance she's okay, I can finally have another girl in this house, and she is somewhere out there. I will do anything to get her back.

Leo's P.O.V

There was nothing I can say. I had these different emotions all bottled up inside of me. What this feeling rage, curiosity, astonished, sadness? There are others that I couldn't think that even Chase could describe. I couldn't believe I actually had younger sister. Finally, I wouldn't be the youngest in this house. However, I'm still determined to find my younger sister, because that's what big brothers do. Wow, a rescue mission. Finally, I could be in a mission, instead of monitoring one.

Chase's P.O.V

Whoa… I couldn't believe it. These feelings were overwhelming. How could he erase our memories like that? The fact that I had a younger sister was bothering me inside. Where is she now? What happened to her? Is she still alive? When we find her , she would have to know about our bionics though. But whatever happens, we need to find her and bring her back home where she belongs. I will help, because of course, I'm a super genius.

Adam's P.O.V

What Davenport said was very confusing. But what I understood is that he erased our memories, we have another sister, and we have to find her. Speaking of finding, I need to find myself a sandwich I'm hungry.

Bree's P.O.V

OMG… I can't believe it. He erased our memories?! I even have a sister! YAYYYY! I can finally have another BFFBSF (Best Friend Forever Best Sister Forever). There is also another girl in the house. I can finally get away from the freak show that is my brothers. I wonder where she is. Either way, I'm going to help find her.

Davenport's P.O.V

I finally told my story. It took a while but I managed. ''So that's my story. You guys probably hate me now." ''We are a little angry, but the real important thing we need to do is to find her.'' Chase said. ''But how in the world are we going to do that?'' Leo asked. I thought a while before answering. "We just need to find the hospital in where she was born than we can check the orphanages that are near there." "But what about if she was already adopted?" Adam asked. "When I was younger I was always getting into trouble. Believe me she isn't adopted." Tasha said with a creepy grin. "I doubt that, ''Eddie said. ''Anyway, Bree come help Tasha find her birth certificate if you can." Boys, you come down into the lab and help me search okay". "Okay." "Big D do you think we can find her?'' Leo said. "I hope so Leo. You and Tasha complete this family. And your sister will hold us all together. I know she would.'' I concluded. "Thanks dad.'' He said while hugging me and then left to the elevator. I was a little surprised but then recovered. "You're welcome.'' He said


	3. The search

Bree's P.O.V

As I went to find the birth certificate, I noticed Tasha wasn't next to me. I searched all around the house, until I came to their bedroom. I accidently knocked over her favorite book. 'Sorry I'll fix it later.' She thought. But when she knocked it over she saw a key. 'That's strange'. She thought. The key revealed a secret entry door. There was a key slot. So she turned it and it revealed a secret door. When she opened it, it took her to a room. She walked down the stairs .When she got to the bottom she turned on the lights and her eyes went wide of the sight in front of her. It had portraits and pictures on the wall. She remembered one. It was the time she and the rest of the family went to the beach. Another one was the time when she ran against Principal Perry for Pta. All the memories they spent when we first met Tasha. There was an old one that was hidden. She blew away the dust and it showed a picture of Leo Adam Chase and Me when we were younger with Tasha and Davenport next to us. 'I couldn't believe she kept this picture.' And it was so long ago.' A tear fell down my face when I saw a picture us together when I was younger. It was a picture that had in large captions, ''My Mommy and I." By Bree Davenport ''.Tasha isn't just a mother figure, she's the best mother I could ever have." I said as I sobbed quietly.

Tasha's P.O.V

I decided to find look for Bree. Since she wasn't in the house, I decided to look in my bedroom. I read my favorite book when I saw that the key was missing. I looked everywhere until I found the closet opened. The key was in the slot! 'Oh no'! Someone is in my ''Memory Room''. I opened the door and walked down the steps. I saw Bree there looking at an old picture. I looked at it and it said "My Mommy and I"By Bree Davenport. I decided to stand next to her. I said, ''you were always my favorite Bree."

Bree's P.O.V

I didn't notice Tasha until she said, "You were always my favorite Bree." I jumped startled. "What do you mean? I thought Leo was your favorite.'' Sure Leo is my son, but he was always a Daddy's son. I never really bonded with him until I moved in with you guys. While I was growing up I always wanted a daughter. Someone to hold when their crying, help when they're getting ready for dates, and teach my cooking too. Bree, you're the closest thing I ever had to a daughter and I'm proud to be your step mom, 'Tasha concluded. I was stunned by her words; I looked her into her eyes, and noticed she was telling the truth. I decided to tell her the truth. "Do you know what? You're not my step mother. You're not a mother figure. That isn't the truth. The truth is that you're my real mother and I love you.'' I said while hugging her. She was crying and I held her tighter. '' I love you Mom.'' I love you too Bree.'' When we were hugging I noticed a piece of paper. It was Leo's birth certificate. "Mom, I found the birth certificate.'' I screamed. "Great job sweetie". She said. "Let's go find the boys." I held her arm and we ran to the lab.

Davenport's P.O.V

I was looking for a way to find my daughter when I heard the elevator doors open. "We found the birth certificate! ''Yelled Bree and Tasha. "Great job guys", I said as I hugged Bree and Kissed Tasha. Okay let's see _Leonardo Francis Dooley 3 pounds 5 ounces D.O.B 5/25/1998 P.O.B Emerald Creek Memorial Hospital. ''_He was born at Emerald Creek Memorial Hospital!'' So, she had to be born their too, '' Chase said. ''Come on hack, Adam said.'' ''Okay, there are 3 searches. There is an orphanage on Pine Street Square. There is a foster care on Dash Avenue. And the last one is on Maple Road, Chase said''.'' Okay Adam Chase you go to Pine Street. Leo and I will go to Dash Avenue. Tasha and Bree, you guys go to Maple Road. Everyone grab a walkie talkie and if you see her or get to the orphanage talk to the others immediately okay?'' I concluded. "Okay". ''Meet you guys later and be safe."

Bree's P.O.V

Okay I didn't want to tell the others that I discovered Geo Leaping. It was already a bad time now and I didn't want to do it all of a sudden. I couldn't trust anyway else except…. " Mom, can I tell you something?'' "Yes sweetie?" ''I discovered one of my hidden abilities.'' '' OMG, that's great honey. Do you want to test it out?'' ''I might glitch though.'' ''Don't worry its okay good luck''. I grabbed onto her arm and geo leaped away.


	4. seeking

Adam's P.O.V

While I was driving, I noticed Chase was unusually quiet. I wanted to know what was up, so I asked. "Hey, Chase what's wrong?'' ''When we find her, do you think she's going to be afraid of us. Or hate us. I mean she was abandoned as a baby and has been living in foster care for more than a decade. I'm scared of what she's going to think of us." I really didn't know how reply to that. So I decided to find the most reasonable answer. "Look I know how you feel about her all of us are nervous too. She would probably get used to us. Remember when you couldn't stand Leo? It will be like that, then over time she would come to like us and think of us a family.'' "Thanks Adam that's really nice. And you're right. Eventually she would think of us as family." He said with a smile. I smiled too and realized we were at the orphanage. ''Hey were here.'' Come on let's find her. "

Chase's P.O.V

The place was really nice for an orphanage. It had blue walls and a nice waiting area. There was a vending machine and a woman behind the counter. I needed to find a way to search her name up without letting anyone notice me. ''Adam, can you find a way to distract that lady over there.'' ''On it" He said. He left the room to do whatever he needed to do. I approached the lady at the desk at a normal fashion. ''Excuse Mam, he started.'' ''Get lost kid.'' She said. "I was wondering if I could look at computer to adopt a child.'' What's wrong you kid? You're too young and I'm on my break. If you talk to me again I'll call the police." She threatened. All of a sudden we heard a large crash. We were greeted to a sight of Adam lying on the ground pretending to be unconscious. ''No! Hello Kid? Wake up Wake up? When she turned around he thumbs up me and I did it right back. I took that as an opportunity to search the computer. I searched our last name 'Davenport'. It didn't show up. Drat! I signaled the others that it isn't at Pines. Okay time to call Adam. I pretended to cry. I saw the lady standing beside him. "Is it okay that I could talk to my brother one last time?'' I said with fake tears. "Okay be strong''. When she was gone I told Adam to wake up. How are we going to get out of here? He asked. ''We could cover ourselves with flour and pretend that we're ghosts. ''Yeah I love pretending I am a ghost.'' When he was all floured up, we decided t make spooky noises and scare the lady. Once she was scared enough we washed ourselves off and proceeded to head back home.

Davenport's P.O.V

Adam and Chase said it isn't on Pines so there were only 2 more places left. I was really nervous about finding her. What if she hated me and decided to not be in the family? What if something bad happened to her? What if Victor Crane took her and is hurting her? What if she's dead? I was crying by now and Leo noticed because he said "Dad what's wrong? Why are you crying?" "Leo what if your sister hates us and never wants to see our faces ever again? What if she was kidnapped by Crane? What if she's dead? ''Whoa calm down. If she hates us then we could help build the trust that was damaged. Then she can progress more to our side. If she was kidnapped by Crane then he would tell us. And she isn't dead. She's somewhere out there and we need to find her. Don't worry everything's going to be okay." He assured me.

Leo's P.O.V

As we arrived at the orphanage on Dash Avenue it looked really dead and depressed. The walls were black; there were swords and blood on the wall. It stank and there behind the counter was a middle-aged man. He had this creepy grin and said sickly, ''Do you want me to take care of this one." I hid behind Big D. ''No, where looking for a child to adopt.'' "Okay.'' HAHA he laughed menacingly. ''Don't forget I'm watching you boy.'' He said to me. ''Big D hurry please."I'm searching Leo.'' I watched as he typed 'Davenport'. It said _the name 'Davenport' isn't here._ 'Oh man' our only hope is Mom and Bree.' ''Let's get out of here he said while we ran to the car. She isn't at Dash. Mom Bree you're our last hope.

Bree's P.O.V

I was sitting in the front of the store next to Mom. We weren't talking at all. I was about to talk to her until I saw her crying I felt concerned and asked why she's crying. She said,'' I am worried about her. She must hate me. I abandoned her and left her in foster care. I am a terrible mother.'' She sobbed. "Mom, you aren't a terrible mother. You're the best mother anyone can have. If she hates you, then we can help build up your relationships to each other,'' I said while hugging her. ''Now let's try again'' I said while grabbing her hand. She nodded and I concentrated to Maple Road.

Tasha's P.O.V

What Bree said was really inspiring. So I decided to give her geo leaping another try. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, I was standing outside the Maple Road foster care center. '' Great Job honey'', I said. When we inside, we were greeted to a sight of a woman and a police officer. I approached the desk and said "Excuse me is it okay if I can adopt a child?'' ''Certainly, she said. Just follow Officer Stuart down the hall.'' ''Thank you we said.'' We went down all the corridors and didn't see my daughter anywhere. We were about to leave when Bree said,'' Hey what about that door?'' The police officer tensed and said. Nothing's beyond that door just leave.'' ''No, I said who's beyond there?'' ''If you go beyond there I have no point but to you physical violence,''he shouted. ''I guess where going to have to take that risk.'' Bree snarled. The lady from the counter said, ''if you're not going to listen we're going to have to hurt you.'' She threatened. I smirked and tackled the lady while Bree took own the police officer. Pretty soon we knocked them both out.

Bree's P.O.V

Once they were knocked out, we went to open the door. The sight was unpleasant, and it made me cry. There was a girl covered in blood from head to toe. She looked a lot like Mom. She had curly black hair and looked like she couldn't be more than 13. She had bruises on her back and when I touched her, she shot some type of electricity out of her body. She was barely breathing though. I saw a folder and picked it up. When I turned around, I saw Mom crying. I asked what's wrong and she said, ''that's my daughter.'' I was shocked and quickly took my walkie talkie. I talked into it and said "We found her." I looked back at Mom, she took the folder and I geo leaped back home with Mom holding onto to me.


	5. A new Discovery

Davenport's P.O.V

I was getting worried. Bree and Tasha still haven't come back yet. I was about to locate Bree's chip when I saw Bree standing right behind me. I didn't see the elevator doors open or felt a breeze behind me. I was about to ask how she possibly came in. She replied that she discovered a new hidden ability called geo leaping. I said I'll talk to her later about it. She nodded. '' Where's Tasha?'' I asked. My question was answered when I saw her carrying someone in her eyes. It was a girl. She told me it was our daughter. My eyes widened but it then went back to original size. I called Adam Leo and Chase. They were confused at first, but then realized what I was saying. I told them to carry her down to the lab. They picked her up and carried her down to the Lab. Leo, Tasha, and Bree walked behind me. Once we got down there I scanned her bodies for any injuries. She had a lot of broken bones, a concussion, glass shards in her, and a severe amount of blood lost. I think the others noticed because I saw tears running down their faces. Bree was holding Tasha, Adam and Chase were just looking at her, and I noticed Leo was hugging me. I smiled in the inside. I told them all to get some sleep. They protested at first, but reluctantly agreed. They all went to their bedrooms and said goodnight.

Tasha's P.O.V

When I knew Donald was asleep, I got out of bed and started down the hall. I snuck into Adam's room and gave him action figure. When I went into Bree's room I gave her my favorite doll when I was younger, and when I went into Leo's room I gave him a kiss on the forehead. Since I knew Chase had ultra bionic hearing, I crawled into his bedroom and gave him his favorite toy, An Albert-Einstein doll. Finally, I used the stairs to go down into the lab. If I used the elevator, it would make noise. I went to go check on my daughter. I kissed her on the forehead and watched her still unconscious body move up and down. I noticed the folder from earlier. It had a few blood stains, but other than that it was white and had purple flowers on it. _''That's weird she has the same favorite color as me''._ She started looking at the folder at the sections. It was stated as following.

_Chelsea Davenport_

_D.O.B – 2/5/02_

_P.O.B-Emerald Creek Memorial Hospital_

_Grade attending – 9th_

_Age- 12 years_

_Secrets: Loves the color purple, doesn't have any memory or knowledge of her previous family, Shy but a troublemaking kid, loves discovering new things or people._

_Favorite Catchphrase: '' Colors reveal more than you think.''_

Hmm. ''Colors reveal more than you think?'' I got it. I grabbed a purple construction paper and a new page was seen! I read it and it shocked the living daylights out of me! It read _Secret Abilities. I proceeded to read the long list of abilities._

_Secret Abilities_

- _Telepathy_

- _Telekinesis_

- _Electrokinesis_

- _ Technopathy_

- _Pyrokineses_

- _Thermokineses_

- _Clairaudience _

- _Elemental Control_

- _Levitation_

- _Projection_

- _Geo leaping/Teleporting_

- _Projection_

- _Healing_

- _Super Senses_

- _Invisibility_

- _Molecular Movement_

- _Empathy_

- _Mind Control_

- _Copy Other abilities used against her_

- _Commando App_

- _Flying_

- _Hidden Abilities_

- _Super Strength Super Speed and Super Smarts_

*No chip needed. Just Injection

Oh my God. She has so many abilities and her glitches. WOWWW! I can't wait to tell the family. My own daughter has these powers. Way more than Adam Bree and Chase have. Donald would be ecstatic. I made my way back to the bedroom and enjoyed my sleep. I couldn't hold my excitement anymore. I wanted to tell them now, but I had to wait in the morning. I couldn't wait!


	6. Secret's revealed

Tasha's P.O.V

I was so excited! Today was the day I was going to tell them. I woke up to warm air. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and I felt excitement in my body. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth and out my robe on. I grabbed the folder and went downstairs to the sight of Adam, Chase, and Leo playing games. Donald saw me and kissed me. He said, "Morning honey.'' And I smiled and giggled a little. I saw Bree come down the stairs and I said ''Morning Bree.'' She replied back with a whisper and said softly," Morning Mom.'' I started getting nervous and eventually Adam and Chase noticed. They said, ''Mom what's wrong?'' Bree stiffened a little but recovered. "I have to tell you guys something.'' I said. Their attention was fully directed at me. '' I found something in the folder.'' I put the folder down on the table so everyone got to see.

Donald's P.O.V

I wasn't expecting it but it was unbelievable she had powers like Adam Bree and Chase but more. I wondered how she got the powers in the first place. But when I scanned her over on the cyber desk I didn't find a chip. I needed to find out what happened to Chelsea in the first place though. She must have an insanely mass of glitches. I need her to think of me as a father first instead of an inventor. I need to gain her trust and build a father-daughter relationship first.

Bree's P.O.V

Whoa she has an insanely amount of powers. I wondered if she can't control her power; that's going be a problem. I could finally have another BFFBSF. We would have to train her to control her abilities. It is nice to have another girl besides Mom and me. I wonder how Chelsea is going to react to see us. I hope she won't try to kill us. Also I hope she will become my BFFBSF. I will try to protect her because that's what big sisters do!

Adam's P.O.V

Wow she has a lot of powers plus more. I hope she would be able to control them though. She has some of my powers though. I could prank her along with Bree. But I would also have to protect her. Because that's what big Brothers do! This would be awesome.

Chase's

I couldn't believe it. No one could maintain that many powers. She would have a gigantic amount of glitches. I could help control her glitches. And maybe we could be sparring buddies in training. I could help and protect her because I'm incredibly smart and since I'm not the youngest anymore, I would be the best big brother ever to her.

Leo's P.O.V

Chelsea has an insanely amount of powers. She's like power girl. I can't help her train or stuff like that, but I could convince Big D. to let her join the team. Yeah and during school she could help me when I need her. I could also watch who she hangs out with. Yeah, that's what Big Bro do.

Tasha's P.O.V

I was about to ask how they felt about it when I heard a sound coming from downstairs. When Leo said it was coming from the lab, we rushed down there quickly. What I didn't expect was Chelsea fully awake, looking terrified. It's time for some explanations.


	7. Family Discussions

Chelsea's P.O.V

I woke up. I didn't notice where I was. It looked like some kind of science lab. There were these weird tall things that looked like giant washing machines. When I looked around, I saw a desk, an elevator, and some experiments. I wore clothes and I noticed all my bruises and cuts were almost gone. When I stood up I was in pain. The only thing I remembered was my powers and living in the foster care system. It was a nightmare. I didn't know who my biological parents or where they are at. I saw a picture frame of me and it scared me so loud I screamed. When I screamed, I saw these people rushing up to me. I could barely move so I cuddled up into the corner far away from these people. Before I knew it, I blacked out. When I woke up again, I saw those same people hovering over me. I didn't recognize any of them; I was scared and started crying. I saw a man and an African American women coming towards me. I saw a girl, a tall guy, a short boy, and another short boy who I'm guessing is his mother, looking worried. Since I figured none of them was going to speak, I started them. "Who are you people?'' I asked confidently, but still terrified. ''We're not your enemies." The tall one said. The others shouted, ''Stop.'' The others looked toward the African boy like their expecting him to start. '' Okay, he started. My name is Leo Dooley. He said nervously. '' The girl rolled her eyes and shoved him to the back. That Leo kid is really shy. It was kind of cute. She said, '' my name is Bree Davenport.'' She said with a smile. I smiled back. '' My name is Adam Davenport''. He was the one that made that comment earlier. He was tall and his smile melted my worries away. The last child looked like a dork, but he was extremely cute. ''My name is Chase Davenport''. If I had my chance I would date any of them. Leo came up to me, and led me over to the adults. I blushed when he held my hand, thankfully no one noticed. When I went to the adults I noticed something familiar about them. They seem really familiar to me. The older woman said her name was Tasha Davenport. She looked extremely familiar, but I couldn't remember her. The man said his name was Donald Davenport. I looked into their eyes, and noticed they had a worried expression. I purposely said, the next thing out loud, "You two look extremely familiar. '' They laughed nervously and I was buying it. So I demanded them to tell me what's going on. They sighed and told the others to go upstairs. Now it was time to find the answers.

Davenport's P.O.V

I sighed, got some chairs from the closest and motioned for her and Tasha to sit down. I started telling the story from how I met Tasha, to her birth. We took turns explaining the story. It took almost 30 minutes but we managed. After we finished our story, I was worried of what she will think of us. Will she hate us, or be mad. I was scared of how she will react. I hope we will be accepted as family to her, after all we been through. I braced for her reaction

Tasha's P.O.V

Once we finished our story, I saw a tear slip down her face. I wanted to hug her hug right there, but I still didn't know if she even wants to be with us. When I saw her cry again, I noticed her eyes changed from brown to blue. I thought I imagined it. I heard noise and looked behind Eddie's screen. I saw that they were watching us. I glared at them and they quickly scattered. It was fun messing with these kids.

Chelsea's P.O.V

Drat! Mom saw me cry. I hope she didn't see the color change. You see my eye color determines the emotion I'm feeling, and it also ties in with the elements. I'll explain later. I felt anger, sadness, and curiosity. So Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo are really my big siblings. Wow I was deciding on whether or not to be in this family. I looked into their eyes and felt hope and curiosity. I wanted to feel that emotion too. I was about to respond when they went back into the elevator. I followed instantly. When all of us were in the living room, I felt them watching me. I took a deep breath and looked them in the eye. I took another breath, smiled, and said, '' Alright, I'll join your family.'' They all cheered and celebrated. I was happy too. I started dancing with Leo. It was really nice having an older brother. They forgot to mention that Adam Bree and Chase had these powers called bionics. Adam showed me his super strength and heat vision by burning a waffle and lifting the couch. Nice I said. Bree showed me her super speed and vocal manipulation by speeding to the mall and getting me a pretzel, yum I thought, and sounding exactly like me. Aw it was delicious and a little creepy. Finally, Chase asked me to think of a number. I thought of it and he said your number is 123. I grinned a little and stared in awe as he picked up a lamp using his mind. I clapped and he smiled. I told them I had powers too, but no training. They only grinned and Davenport stepped over and said that he would train me alongside Adam Bree Chase. I was so excited, that I nearly glitched. He gave me my folder and said that these are all the powers that will be trained. I couldn't wait. I noticed I didn't have any clothes. Bree said that she and Tasha went shopping the day before. I hugged them and said thank you. Dad said it's time to go to sleep we all groaned but obeyed. Adam Bree and Chase went downstairs to the lab thing. I followed them and kissed them goodnight and went upstairs. I didn't want to go upstairs because I was afraid of the dark. I went into Leo's bedroom and asked him if I can sleep with him. He said come right in. I was shocked I was going to sleep in the same bed as him, but I was too tired. I walked to his bed and got right In. I cuddled up with him and he smiled. Eventually I drifted to sleep.


	8. Caught

Tasha's P.O.V

I woke up at 7:00 A.M. to check on my family. I looked back to see if Donald was awake. He wasn't so I went downstairs to check on the kids. I snuck into their bedroom and gave them each a kiss. When I went into Chelsea's room, I didn't see her. So I panicked. I went into Leo's room, and got greeted with a surprise. Chelsea was in bed with Leo! I almost screamed, but thankfully I didn't. I ran back into my room, and woke up Donald. "T-Tasha it's too early,'' he replied groggily. I slap him, and he woke up and yelled ''Ow.'' I rolled my eyes and we went to Leo's room. His face got red in anger. '' There are in so much trouble when they wake up!'' He whispered but mostly yelled. ''Come on let's get the kids.'' I smirked evilly. We went down to the Lab, to wake up the kids. ''Kids, I whispered banging on their capsules.'' '' It's too early, let us sleep.'' They replied. ''It's about Chelsea. I yelled. Hurry and grab the camera.'' They instantly grab the camera and we raced upstairs. When we got to their room, we smirked evilly, and started taking pictures. Adam said, that if they ever refuse to do something, we'll show everyone the pictures. When they woke up, we stopped taking pictures. They rubbed their eyes and when they saw the camera, they blushed, and proceeded to take the camera away from us. We laughed after the kids running around the house trying to take the camera. It was too hilarious!


	9. Glitches

Chelsea's P.O.V

The incident this morning was SOO embarrassing! Worst of all, they took pictures! If I ever mess with them, they threatened that they would post them on the internet. They kept on teasing me about it, and I wanted to so badly rip their heads off! '' Aww, is wittle Chelsea upset that she was caught in bed with her brother?" She teased. '' ''Is she afraid, she would be teased about it?'' Chase said. '' Will we have to sleep with her because she's afraid of the dark?'' Adam teased. Mom and Dad kept telling them to stop, but they kept going. Leo knew what was going to happen next, because he ducked behind Mom and Dad. That's when I saw the words, '' Commando App Engaged,'' before I blacked out.

Skylar's P.O.V

I saw my siblings mocking me and I instantly got angry. " Hey!'' I shouted. They immediately stopped laughing at me, at looked at me with fearful eyes. ''C- Chelsea?'' The girl said. '' Think again!'' I made an electricity ball fly at them, nearly missing their heads.'' They all shook in fear. They joined the rest of the family, and huddled behind them. '' My name's Skylar, Chelsea's alter-ego. You got her mad enough and released me.'' I said. '' it's payback time!'' I shouted. I kept throwing fire balls, and shooting lasers. Of course, they were all terrified. I heard Mom shouting, '' I told you not to get her angry, now look what you did!" I attacked each and every one of them. My attacks left bruises and cuts, and mild concussions. When I got tired of hurting them, I used my Telekinesis to lift them all in the air. They kept pleading for me to stop, but I didn't listen. I wanted to hurt them very badly until I heard a voice. It was Chelsea's voice. It went like this

_**Chelsea:'' Don't hurt them. They didn't mean to cause me any pain''!**_

_Me: ''____Cause you any pain? What's the matter with you? They made fun of you, they caused you emotional pain!''___

_**Chelsea:'' Come on. Please let them go. Come on Skylar!''**_

_Me: ''But they made you angry! You're just going to let them get away with that?!'' _

_**Chelsea: '' Yes I will. Please for me? If you behave nicely, I'll take you to the pier, where you can destroy some cars okay?''**_

_Me: '' Fine, but if they hurt you again. I'm going to hurt them.''_

_**Chelsea: '' Deal''. **_

Great, every time Skylar comes out, I can't remember anything! I wonder what happened this time. I turned around to see my family suspended in mid-air. All of them have become unconscious. I shriek, run upstairs, get a mattress and slowly lower my family onto the mattress. I get water, and a first- aid kit. I look at each and every one of them. I thought, ''A first aid kit won't save them this time.'' I decided to use my healing powers. I cried every time I won't to one of them. Their bruises, cuts, and burns were all healed, but they were still unconscious. I put cold water on their faces, whispered in their ears, and hugged each and every one of them. I ordered pizza, and stayed with my family until they woke up. I wrote a note, explaining everything that happened, and hoped they will find it. I went upstairs, turned on my nightlight and eventually.

Leo's P.O.V

I groaned loudly, and it woke every one of them up. We were confused at first, and then eventually understood. Adam noticed a piece of paper, and picked it up. We read what was on the paper and were instantly guilty. Everything that happened today was our fault. I noticed pizza, and guessed that she ordered it. We ate dinner in silence and went to go check on Chelsea. She had a nightlight on; I understood why she wanted to sleep with me. She was afraid of the dark! I turned around to see, Adam, Bree, and Chase smiling guiltily and sadly at her. We each went up to her and kissed her goodnight. When I went downstairs to the great Room, I saw Adam, Bree and Chase smiling sadly at me. I went to go sit down with them. 'Guys, it's okay. You were only teasing her.' I said. '' Yeah.'' But she might never talk to us again. Adam said. '' Or might hate us.'' Bree said. '' Any will keep her distance anyway.'' Chase ended sadly. '' Guys, Don't worry. I'll talk to her. She would forgive you. I know she will.'' I concluded. '' Thanks Leo, they said, ''while hugging me. I went to my bed. Before drifting off to sleep, I said, ''She will forgive us.''


	10. The Talk

Chelsea's P.O.V

Yesterday's incident was scary. I remembered their faces. Their cold, pained, unconscious faces. I caused their cuts and bruises. Their pain was my fault and I can't undo it. Meanwhile, I had to deal with my other personality. _It's your fault their hurt. You could have stopped me, but no you let it happen. ''_Shut up Skylar. It's your fault, not mine, I said.'' ''_But I'm you. Just like your me. We are one together weaker me. And besides they were making fun of me too I did what I had to do to protect us.'' ''_I agree with you, but that doesn't mean you have to use physical violence on people. And besides, they probably hate me now; or their afraid of me, which is much worse. I just don't want them to be fearful of me. I just hope they forgive me.'' ''_Chelsea! You need to stop worrying of what they'll think of you. They think of me as dangerous, risky, destructive, and fearful. Their afraid of what I could do. But you, they think as nice, caring, calm, and shy. They never had any problems with you, she stated sadly. But, I just let their comments bounce off of me. I stand proud and scared. We need to let go of those hurtful comments and bounce back up. They will eventually come around.'' ''_Your right I stated. They will come around. I just have to wait. I shouldn't care or worry of what people will think of me. Like you said, I'll try to bounce off those negative responses. Thanks Sky.'' I said with a smile. ''_Great, now let's go down to the lab to see what the others are doing. She said cheerfully.'' _I chuckled at her response and proceeded to go down to the lab.

As I went down to the lab, I noticed they were talking about someone. To be fair they were talking loud. I listened to their conversation. _'' I think she thinks were afraid of her, Leo said.'' '' You're probably right, Adam said.'' I mean, she's thinks were scared of her. That isn't true.'' Chase said. ''Yeah you should go apologize to her.'' Mom said. '' Yes, and you guys go find her. I have a surprise for her.'' Dad said. _ '' Oh, that won't be necessary. We have a snooper.'' Eddy said. '_Shoot. One day, I'm going to disable him. I promised silently.' _I walked into the lab silently, while they watched me. 'Hi grinned weakly.' ''You heard all of that didn't you?'' Leo asked. '' Yeah. I don't blame you guys. It isn't your fault. Yeah sure you teased me and stuff, but isn't that what siblings do?'' I finished. '' Yes, but we were the ones that started it. We're very sorry. Will you forgive us?'' They asked. ' Okay.' All five of us did a group hug. I asked excitedly, '' what's my surprise?'' ' This dad said as he released a sheet. Underneath it was a capsule. I jumped up and down with my sister Bree. The capsule was a light purple color. It looked like the other capsules, but a bit smaller. ''This is so great.'' I exclaimed. ''It's about to get even better.'' Dad said. ''It's time to train; and we'll be your teachers.'' He put on glasses and gave them to me, Adam Bree and Chase. Leo went over to his work station. I was feeling very nervous as I stepped onto the simulator, but then Dad put a hand on my shoulder and whispered, '' It's okay.'' I took a deep breath as I put on the glasses and step onto the simulator.


	11. Chapter 11

Chelsea's P.O.V

I was extremely nervous. It was my first time training and I had little control of my bionics. The incident that happened about 48 hours earlier was just pure luck. If I didn't have any control of my molecular kinesis, then my family would've all been dead. If anything happened to them because of me, I never would've forgiven myself. I tried to shake off the negative thoughts, but then Skylar joined and made it worse. _''__**Hello sister.'' She said**_**. **I sighed. I was already nervous. I didn't want her to make me angry and let her go. _''Skylar. What do you want?'' I asked annoyed. __**'' Oh. No hello or something? **_ I rolled my eyes and sighed. _**Fine. I wanted to know If I can train with you guys.'' **__Sky, I'm sorry but you can't come out. Remember the last time you came out?'' __**''Yes. But it was an emergency. And you needed me.'' She said using her sad voice.'' **_I rolled my eyes. I hated when she used that voice! _'' Fine. When it's time to go over the ''commando app'' ability, then you come out. Okay?'' __**'' Fine'' She said. **_I chuckled at that. I was about to double over when Adam caught me. '' Are you okay?'' He asked me. He rubbed my back and I cringed in pain. He looked at me with worry in his eyes and asked again if I was okay. I muttered a yes and began looking around when the simulation finally started.

I took in my surroundings looked around. It was a grassy plain. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and water was flowing. It looked like a scene from one of those old hippie movies in the 70's. I absolutely hated it. I thought I was getting a surprise environment. Like an erupting volcano or abandoned warehouse. I guess with beginners you have to start small. I thought. That's when I saw Adam, Bree, Chase, and Dad come into view. They were all wearing some type of mission suits. I was the only one with regular clothes. Dad came up to me and said that this is part of my first lesson: First demonstrating my abilities. I gave him a frown and said that I don't know most of my powers. Instantly, I heard a whooshing sound and my folder appeared. He picked it up and his eyes bulged out. I crossed my arms and glared at him waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat and said we have a lot of work too. I rolled my eyes and began to listen for further instructions.

My first training session was with Adam. I blinked my eyes and our scene changed to an abandoned fun house. I raised my eyebrows at him and he chuckled nervously. '' U-mm..You can practice your super strength here.'' He replied and ran away. I shook my head and ran after him. We practiced my super strength on the ''test my strength'' machine. Apparently, I could control my strength anytime I wanted. That could be really cool in some situations. My super jump was practiced on the top of a billboard. I landed perfectly. My heat/laser, was practiced on some old corndogs. I had to stop Adam from eating the burnt dog. My blast wave and martial arts was practiced on a soda and popcorn machine. After training, I bowed and hugged Adam. He said, 'Congratulations Chelsea. You completed training #1.'', before he disappeared.

The second time I closed my eyes, I was standing in the middle of the mall. I saw Bree walking over to me. '' Why are we in the mall?'' I asked her. '' We are going to test your super speed and geo leaping. I found that the mall was empty, so no one will see me using my powers. I shrugged and began my running stance. She held a timer and gave me a list to shop with. When she said go I ran my fastest. I got a makeup kit, a new phone, and some hot lip gloss. My estimated time was 5 seconds. ''Not bad, she said.'' I gave her a huge grin. '' Now, let's practice your geo leaping. She showed me a collage of pictures and I geo leaped there. I went to the beach, then the movies, then the library and finally back to the mall. She was waiting for me in the lip gloss section. You improved and ran a hand through my hair. '' Great job Chelsea! I'll see you at the end.'' She whispered; and just like Adam, was gone.

This time when I blinked, I was at a library. Someone spoke to me and I punched them. ''Ow.'' The figure complained. ''Chase! I screamed.'' He cringed and rubbed his ears. '' You didn't have to yell.'' He muttered. ''Sorry .'' I said annoyed. '' Okay. We're here to test your claudience, or super hearing, molecular kinesis, super senses, commando app, and Levitation/ flying. I slowly nodded, but in the Inside I was shaking. I kept thinking about what was going on. Chase caught me and started to rub my shoulders. '' It's okay. Come on you can do it. '' He reassured me. ''Okay let's test your molecular kinesis.'' With a wave of his hand, he picked up the book and threw it across the room. I tried with my hand, and sent a textbook across the room. You need concentration to perfect molecular kinesis. ''Next, your claudience. Tell me what you hear.'' '' I hear water dripping, a wolf howling, and crickets chirping.'' Good job'', he said hive fiving me. I skipped the super senses because I already knew how to control it. He held my shoulder and he activated his levitation app. Next thing we knew, we were suspended 20 feet in the air. He encouraged me to descend and I took a deep breath and successfully lowered the both of us down. '' Now for the final test. Show me your commando app.'' He said with a cocky smile. I tensed up and tried not to show my angry face. How dare he talk to Skylar like that! _**''How dare that ignorant boy talk about me like that!'' Skylar said. **__'' Look, Sky. I know. Now can we show him?'' I pleaded. __**'' I'll show him something that he won't forget.'' She said sickly. **__'' Sky? Where are you going with this?'' I said for the safety of Chase. I was about to say something else when the words Commando App Engaged came across the screen. _I watched in horror as Skylar jumped Chase. Of course he fought back. She was about to kick him when he vanished from view. _**'' Uh. That pipsqueak shouldn't have left.'' Skylar groaned. **_I rolled my eyes and vanished from the library.

I was in a different area. It was an abandoned city actually. I saw cracked walls and lop siding buildings. It was like a nightmare come true. I turned round and saw Adam Bree Chase and Dad coming towards me. I grinned a little and went in for a hug. I was expecting a hug back but it was stiff. They showed no movement and looked almost robotic. I looked in their eyes and it was dead. No emotion. I took a step back. Fear into my eyes. I turned to dad for help, but all he said was fight. I widened my eyes and looked at my new opponents. Bree activated her super speed and created a cyclone around me. I spotted her with my super senses and grabbed a hold of her and flung her across the room. She landed perfectly in the dust. Next, was Adam. He shot lasers at me and burned my body. I could barely move. Chase used his molecular kinesis on suspended me in mid air. Since offense was off the question, I used a bit of strategy. He said it acquired a lot of concentration. So, I just had to break it off. I thought hard back to a comment said:'' I WANT A PURPLE PONY NAMED BLUE.'' I tried some more. '' I WANDER WHAT WAFFLES TASTE LIKE ON THE MOON.'' He looked confused and I used my chance. I shot lasers at him and he fell unconscious. I sped over to Bree and found her pressure point and pinched it. She was unconscious as well. Then for Adam, I choked him with my molecular kinesis. I turned to dad and glared at him. '' As you know, everyone has a backup plan.'' He grinned. I was about to run when he pushed the remote. Searing pain shot through me. My ears were stuffed up, so I couldn't hear anything. My back was throbbing and my heart was pounding. I only saw a glimpse of Adam, Bree ,and Chase advancing towards me. My vision became clouded and dark spots danced on me. I took in one last glance before darkness took over me.


End file.
